


4 times Miya Atsumu is the epitome of embarrassment and the 1 time Sakusa Kiyoomi would like to die now, please.

by c0rin



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bad English, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rin/pseuds/c0rin
Summary: 4 times Miya Atsumu is the epitome of embarrassment and the 1 time Sakusa Kiyoomi would like to die now, please.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 105





	4 times Miya Atsumu is the epitome of embarrassment and the 1 time Sakusa Kiyoomi would like to die now, please.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, English isn't first language and i'm honestly not even a writer. LOL. But I fell in love with Miya Atsumu during the 4th season and feel the need to write things down to get him out of my system so I can go back to worshipping Haikyuu's greatest trash- Kusokawa.
> 
> Don't know much about the 4th season characters or how their voice/personality feels but hopefully people just run with it? I cannot, for the life of me understand how Kansai-ben works or how Sakusa's mind works. So. 
> 
> Thanks!

1.

Atsumu looks mortified at the piece of hair Sakusa pinched from his own tongue. “O-omi-omi…”

  
“You are disgusting, Miya.”

  
“It’s only hair!” the blond wailed, face as tomato red as his overworked knees, “I always clean properly and all, I swear it!”

  
“Shut up and spread your legs wider, idiot. I’m waxing you.”

2.

Osamu would rather lose his business than admit to the world that he’s related to one Miya Atsumu. Identical twin genetics be damned, he can afford plastic surgery now.

  
“Look on the bright side,” Suna laughed, the traitor. “At least people think your balls are- and I quote- fluffy.”

  
“THOSE ARE NOT MY BALLS! I DO NOT MANSPREAD! I’M KILLING THAT STUPID ASS PISS HAIRED JERK WHEN I SEE HIM!”

  
The middle blocker smirked, “Well. _We_ know that. But twitter is going nuts since you’re both wearing caps but you often wear the Gray shorts.”

  
“Rin, why.” Osamu moaned, banging his head on the store countertop, “Why couldn’t I have been an only child.”

  
“Hush, you. At least it’s only half a ball.”

3.

Captain Meian wants to cancel practice and just sleep the day away in the hopes that when they return tomorrow, their setter's left eyebrow has miraculously grown back and they wouldn’t even need to discuss whatever this is about.

  
Yes. Solid plan. Just exactly how they handled the last Miya twins… situation. The MSBY Black Jackals were a considerate group of people after all, they can nod understandingly at their official setter and Miya would nod back in acceptance and all’s well that ends well.

  
Hinata ruins that plan.

  
“Atsumu-senpaiiiiiiii! Your left eyebrow!” Their favorite red-head gasped.

  
Meian feels a headache coming in as Sakusa rolls his eyes.

  
“You have Osamu to thank for that.” The spiker spoke loudly, trying to drown out Atsumu’s noisy crying. “Revenge, apparently.”

  
Yeah, no. Meian’s not touching that with a 10 foot pole. He can only hope that Bokuto sets the ball at the back of his head and if he’s lucky enough, maybe he'll even get amnesia. 

4.

The thing is, Miya Atsumu is not as gross as people make him out to be. He has beyond average grooming skills, washes his hair every day, puts on deodorant every after shower, employs a 5-step hand care routine, cleans his house during his days off and does laundry at least once a week.

  
Which is why Kita Shinsuke cannot fathom how his Kouhai developed athlete’s foot.

  
“Have you not been drying your feet properly, Atsumu?”

  
The blond setter feels his entire face heat up as he shamefully tries to slide his offending feet under the vomit colored house carpet. “I don’t know.”

  
Kita sighs, leaning forward the living room table to softly touch his kouhai’s knee. “Please don’t do that. The carpet may be the reason why you contracted this in the first place. Maybe make sure all your belongings are washed and dried properly? Fungi thrives on damp environment.”

  
“I’m sorry, Kita-san. I’ll do better.”

  
Shinsuke laughs lightly, “You’re ridiculous, Atsumu. You’ve always done things properly. I’m just asking you to take care of yourself more- you’re too talented of a setter to let something as avoidable as fungi get in the way of your perfect serves.”

  
Japan’s National setter grins sheepishly and bows his head, “Thanks, captain! Please continue on supporting me!”

  
“Of course. You’re my favorite setter, after all.”

5.

“So. Tell us about Miya Atsumu.”

  
Kiyoomi stares horrified at his parents. “What.”

  
His mother flicks a hand at the Sakusa family butler to dish out her unfinished soup. “What your father means to say is that do we need to change our family will to include a certain Olympic medalist setter under your name?”

  
The spiker blanches, “What do you mean include him in the will, why would Miya be included in the will?”

  
The Sakusa patriarch sighs, “Well, we don’t know Kiyoomi. Your sister tells us that you’ve been together for two years but we’ve never officially met the man.”

  
“You’ve certainly never introduced us” his mother follows up, looking at her son with disappointed eyes. “I passed by Uyeda yesterday and manager Tsubasa-san informs me that you’ve been looking at engagement rings.”

  
Kiyoomi wants to drown himself in his soup. This is all that idiot's fault. 

  
His father raises an eyebrow.

  
“Soon.” Kiyoomi stares at his bowl, willing his red face to go back to normal. “Someday. Hopefully. I...intend to. I want to. If he'll have me.”

  
“I see.” His mother's smile turns warm, “Well then, we look forward to finally meeting our future son-in-law.”


End file.
